Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, MY version
by Pocky Addicted Squffie
Summary: Teaser: Mio and Mayu, twin sisters who find themselves trapped in the Lost Village. Only...things aren't what they seem. ParodyRating due to questionable content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty! I just wanted to let you know that I absolutely adore this game and decided to poke fun at it's few flaws. Hehe, mainly for comedic purposes. If you can't handle this then leave! No flames please, and review! Like I said before YOU ARE MY MUSES. No reviews no new chapters! I know, harsh but still! Your opinions are the reasons I write, no matter how crappy it may be. Also, this is dedicated to my best friend Jessica for always poking fun at the game with me and laughing her ass off when I read this to her.

Mature rating is due to mature content and insinuiating couplings.

Chapter 1: Lost Memories

Mio and Mayu. Twin sisters, practically identical. The only difference you ask? One is uglier and the other decrepit. They used to be very close until as certain "incident" that ocured at their secret spot. The two sisters, years later finally to visit their spot, which is due to flood because of the new dam being built. This will be the last time they ever see this place...again.

"Mio. We always used to play here...when we were little."The decrepit twin smiled sweetly, leaning over her sisters shoulders. Her tappered black hair flling into her brown orbs gaze.

Mio looked up whispering,"Yeah..." her eyes becoming hazy and day dreamy like, as a flashback of what happened played in her mind. The horrible scene of them as little kids running through the very same forest they sat in now.

"Heh,heh, heh. You can run but you can't hide."A thirty year old man smirked oddly. Sweat running down his face from his body being uncapable of sprinting for so long. Luckily he was overweight and slow...but mostly overweight.

"Mio! Wait, don't leave me behind!"Mayu's sentence was cut short as a scream pierced the night air as she lost her footing, and rolled down the side fo a cliff. One last screech was heard before she lost conscious-ness.

Mio ran to the edge looking down at her lifeless twin sister sprawled out in a wrenched manner, which made her resemble a lifeless puppet.

The pedophiel cackled wickedly closing in on the defenseless Mio. The little girl's eyes widened with horror as unthinkable and horrific things rushed through her mind.

With one last glance toward her sister she ran off in the opposite direction whispering to herself, "Screw that."

"Mayu...about that time, when I left you to be molested and raped, most likely killed...Mayu?"She turned around looking for her sister.

"Mayu!"

A frown formed across her face as she saw her sister limping after a crimson colored butterfly deeper into the forest.

"Damnit, I knew we shouldn't have done those shrooms that we found along the path. Seeing things now..just great. And Mayu's following it. Oh, my GAWD! I'm talking to myself. Mayu!" She continued to scream her nam running after her.

"Mayu! Don't follow that insect! It's merely a drug induced image! She continued to run after her limping twin. Well actually walk, the girls weren't exactly athletic.

As Mio chased Mayu deeper into the forest it became darker and darker. "What's going on! I've been running at a faster pace than she is limping and I just CAN'T seem to catch up!" Finally almost as quickly as she had spoken those words her sister stopped, and she was able to catch up.

"Oh, Mayu!" Mio put her hand on her sister's should ignoring the fact that a strange white figure kept overlaping her sisters. She was just too busy contemplating if her sister had gone deaf. Slowly Mayu turned around and Mio blinked. There was nothing there.

"Stupid drug induced images."Mio muttered to herself, eyes running over the scenery. She opened her mouth to say something after seeing strangley lit torches in the distance but thought it best to stop this habbit of talking to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Village

A/N: Hey everyone! . The second chapter is up thanks to an encouraging review by Kurenai! glomps, nuzzle, squeal THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Your my first person to review and I'm so happy! - Really! This chapter is dedicated to my first, and luffly, reviewer Kurenai! -hands Kurenai a Squall and Rinoa plushie-

note; Also, I'm seriously straight. I'd just thought I'd let you know that: The insinuated couplings are purely for humor, and do not reflect off of the Author -Me-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly. X D I do however own my screwed up ideas for this fiction though!

On with the story! Heehee!

Chapter 2: The Lost Village.

"Mayu, you bitch, are you deaf!" Mio nearly screamed once she reached her sister, panting she doubled over, hands on her knees as she attempted to regain her composure and breath from all that 'running'.

"The...Lost...Village..."Mayu said slowly, causing Mio's eyes to lift up from the ground to her sister as she slowly turned around. She stared on in mortified horror and somewhat enjoyable ectasy as a bunch of crimson butterfly's flew out of and around her sister causing Mayu to scream and flail her arms about crazily.

" GET THEM OFF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Damn Mayu, you look hot like that." Mio stared at her sister in a dreamy-like daze. At last! Her deepest most fantasy was coming to life...now only if the butterfly's started tearing off her sister's clothing then-

"EEYAAH!"

Mayu screeched as she stumbled back and lost her footing, causing her to fall off a large cliff and hit the ground with a loud thud and a painful crack.

Mio poked her head over the cliff to see her sister sprawled out smiling goofily, but painfully up at her.

"I'm..okay..."She muttered.

Mio merely shrugged and followed the path down and reaching her mortally wounded, but standing, sister.

"Hey...look at that!"Mayu pointed what was her index finger in the direction of a house. "There's a light."

"Yeah, let's go check it out. Maybe we can get you some neosporin or something for all those cuts."Mio said thoughtfully before walking up and stopping in front of a window just as the light disapeared. "The..hell?"

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled fondly, placing her hand atop it. Her eyes nearly crossed though once the figure started licking her ear and cheek.

"Mayu! Not now! "Mio shrieked pushing the figures hand off her shoulder just as her sister walked past her and towards the houses' door. Mio choked back a scream of horror before whirling around and seeing nothing there, but hearing a female's giggle.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Maaaaayyuuuu!"Mio screamed crazily running into her sister, slapping her across the face.

"Why didn't you tell my some crazy broad was licking my face!"

Mayu's eyes became teary-like as she sniffled, "Because...I was hoping you'd catch mono like you gave me last year..."

"Oh." Mio said bluntly staring blankly at her sister before taking her hand and pulling her over to the small house.

"Wow, this place like, needs to be cleaned. Haven't they heard of a vacuum or like a dust pa-"Mio's ranting was cut short due to Mayu whining behind her, those brown orbs of hers shifting from left to right.

"What's wrong, Mayu? Mayu? MAYU YOU CRAZY BITCH WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"Mio started screaming in her sisters ear and began shaking her shoulders so her head bobbled like a doll's. Mayu glanced at her sister and slowly outstretched her hand to cup her sister's breast.

"THE HELL!"Mio screamed slapping her sisters hand away and covering her chest protectively, "Your supposed to grab my ARM you baka!"She croaked.

"Oh...right.."Mayu said softly before she grabbed her sister's arm.

Mio's eyes widened with horror at what overcame her mind at that moment in time. Hey, that rhymes! Haha.

-To Be Continued...DUN DUN DUUUN!-

A/N: R and R please! XDD AAaahaha, I couldn't resist myself this chapter was like cracking me up. . Sorry if this offends anyone! Please no flames and enjoy!


End file.
